1929
The year 1929 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Premières * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events ; January * 10 - The first strip of Tintin appears. * 15 - The first issue of the first volume of the journal Annales d'histoire économique et social appear in Paris. This movement is launched which will be known as Annales school , and in historiography, the accent will shift from the elite to the "average person". * 18 - IJe Wijkstra shooting in Doezum four policemen dead. * 31 - Leon Trotsky , the Soviet Union abandoned and goes into exile . * Once the United Opposition was defeated, returns Stalin now against his ally in that fight, Nikolai Bukharin . Bukharin and his supporters are a "Right deviation" of Marxism-Leninism worked out and accused the party leadership. ; February * 3 - Creation of Ghent student KHSM Antwerp above . * 11 - Lateran Treaty : Vatican City is an independent state. * 12 - Karst Leemburg wins the fourth Elfstedentocht . * 12 - Hall of Leiden burned. * 14 - Saint Valentine's Day Massacre : Al Capone let murder seven rivals. ; March * 4 - Herbert Hoover 31st sworn in as president of the United States . * 16 - Establishment of the "Compromise des Belges", signed by 27 Socialist deputies, one from each federation, with the intention expressed to maintain Belgium as a unified state, but Flemings and Walloons to grant individual and collective equal rights. This compromise is the precursor to the first language law of June 28th 1932 . ; April * 19 - The Palace of Industry in Amsterdam is destroyed by fire. ; May * 16 - The Oscars are awarded for the first time. * 20 - Creation of the international puppet organization Union Internationale de la Marionette (UNIMA) * The states of the Little Entente conclude a treaty: All existing treaties between the states are automatically renewed, and internal conflicts will be resolved peacefully through arbitration by the League of Nations . ; June * 8 - The Venezuelan revolutionary Rafael Simon Urbina mugs with a number of supporters the poorly guarded Fort Amsterdam on Curaçao . The captured weapons and gouvernementskas he leaves for Venuzuela to fight against the government there. * 16 - In Paris for the first Bloomsday celebrated. ; July * 25 - On the feast day of St. Peter pulls Pope Pius XI after sixty years of self-imposed exile of the popes in the procession to St. Peter's . Along the route there are 250,000 people. ; August * 10 - Swearing third cabinet's Ruys de Beerenbrouck . * 11 - The World Jewish Congress in Zurich is the Jewish Agency in Palestine was established. It will accompany the Jewish immigration and control the Jewish community. * 24 - Hebron Massacre : Arab citizens injure and kill dozens of Jewish residents of Hebron. The Jews are forced to leave the city. * 29 - Pogrom of Safed . At least 18 Jewish residents of this city come to life. ; September * 5 - French Prime Minister Briand advocates in the League of Nations for the foundation of the United States of Europe . * 7 - Ratification of the Protocol of Geneva : the prohibition of chemical weapons. * 11 - The Rotterdam shipyards Wilton and Fijenoord go together. ; October * 4 - First Animal : Animal welfare organizations have the day of the funeral of St. Francis of Assisi previously selected. * 12 - In the Groningen Oldambt an end to a strike by farm workers, which lasted more than five months. The farmers have the opportunity to work with personnel from elsewhere to bring in the harvest. This was the largest strike by 5,000 participants in the agricultural sector in Dutch history. * 13 - For the first time flying a zeppelin over the Netherlands. The airship sheds mailbag off over Schiphol and then returns to Friedrichshafen. * 24 - Stock market crash in New York , " Black Thursday ", the beginning of the worldwide Great Depression . ; November * 29 - Richard E. Byrd flying first over the South Pole . ; December * 27 - Joseph Stalin announces the collectivization of making millions of kulaks their land is taken away. Music MENU 0:00 Arthur Fields plays "I far Down An 'Go Boom" with its Assinators (1929). Premieres * April 13 : Vocalise No. 2. of Albert Roussel * April 18 : Jazz dans la nuit by Albert Roussel * April 23 : Alven - från fjällen till havet of Kurt Atterberg * April 25 : Fanfare pour un sacre Païen and Psalm 80 from Albert Roussel * May 15 : Volpone was conducted in Oslo, accompanied by music of Johan Halvorsen , who when first was heard, the music has never been officially released. * October 29 : Trio for flute, viola and cello by Albert Roussel * November 4 : Piano Trio no. 2 of Frank Bridge Literature * The German writer Thomas Mann received the Nobel Prize for Literature * Alfred Döblin : Berlin Alexanderplatz. Die Geschichte vom Franz Biberkopf. * Jose Ortega y Gasset : Revolt of the Masses. * Antoine de Saint-Exupéry published the novel Courrier sud * Erich Maria Remarque publishes the novel Im Westen nichts Neues * Jean Cocteau publishes Les Enfants Terribles * André Gide publishes L'école des femmes * Ernest Hemingway published A Farewell to Arms * Elizabeth Bowen publishes The Last September Art * Ascension (1929) Otto Freundlich , Muenster Architecture * Graphic Museum Groningen , Groningen (1929) * Oosterkerk , Groningen (1929) Born ; January * 3 - Sergio Leone , Italian film director (deceased in 1989 ) * 3 - Gordon E. Moore , American businessman and physicist * 9 - Ulu Grosbard , American film and theater director (deceased in 2012 ) * 9 - Keith Hall , British racing driver * 12 - Alasdair MacIntyre , Scottish philosopher * 13 - Joe Pass , American jazz guitarist (deceased in 1994 ) * 14 - Billy Walker , American singer (deceased in 2006 ) * 15 - Martin Luther King , American clergyman, civil rights activist and crime victims (deceased in 1968 ) * 15 - Martin Konings , Dutch politician * 19 - Edmundo Abaya , Filipino archbishop * 27 - Hans Berliner , American professor and chess * 28 - Acker Bilk , English clarinetist (deceased in 2014 ) * 28 - Claes Oldenburg , Swedish-American sculptor * 31 - Rudolf Mössbauer , German physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 31 - Jean Simmons , English-American actress (deceased in 2010 ) ; February * 2 - Leo van der Kroft , Dutch football referee * 5 - Fred Sinowatz , Austrian officer and politician (including Chancellor 1983-1986) (deceased in 2008 ) * 9 - Howard Kanovitz , American artist (deceased in 2009 ) * 9 - William Kersters , Belgian composer and music educator (deceased in 1998 ) * 9 - Karl Koller , an Austrian footballer (deceased in 2009 ) * 10 - Henk Heidweiller , Surinamese diplomat and politician (deceased in 1989 ) * 13 - Anton de Ridder , Dutch singer (deceased in 2006 ) * 15 - Graham Hill , British racing driver (deceased in 1975 ) * 15 - James Schlesinger , American politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 17 - Patricia Routledge , British actress * 18 - Günther Schramm , German actor and television presenter * 18 - Hannie Termeulen , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 2001 ) * 21 - Theo Boosten , Dutch football referee (deceased in 1994 ) * 23 - Aleksi II of Moscow , Patriarch of Moscow and Russia (deceased in 2008 ) * 23 - Toos Faber Sir , Dutch journalist and judicial officer * 23 - Pieter de Geus , Dutch Defence Minister in the Cabinet Van Agt I (deceased in 2004 ) * 24 - Marga Barbu , Romanian actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 27 - Bella Flores , Filipino actress (deceased in 2013 ) * 27 - Djalma Santos , Brazilian footballer (deceased in 2013 ) * 28 - Rhadi Ben Abdesselam , Moroccan athlete (deceased in 2000 ) ; March * 2 - Chris Smildiger , Dutch athlete and musician (deceased in 2010 ) * 4 - Bernardo Ashetu , Surinamese poet (deceased in 1982 ) * 4 - Bernard Haitink , Dutch conductor * 4 - Komal Kothari , Indian researcher in folklore and ethnomusicology (deceased in 2004 ) * 5 - Patricia Carson , British Belgian historian and author * 9 - Zillur Rahman , President of the Republic of Bangladesh (deceased in 2013 ) * 11 - Alfred Tonello , French cyclist (deceased in 1996 ) * 13 - Zbigniew Messner , Polish economist and politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 17 - Tom Pistone , American race car driver * 22 - Fred Anderson , American saxophonist (deceased in 2010 ) * 23 - Roger Bannister , British athlete and neurologist * 23 - Gerrit den Braber , Dutch lyricist and producer (deceased in 1997 ) * 25 - Jean Schramme , Belgian colonel, led in 1967 a mutiny in Congo (deceased in 1988 ) * 27 - Theadora Van Runkle , American fashion designer * 29 - Arie van Gemert , Dutch football referee * 29 - Lennart Meri , Estonian writer, film director and former president (deceased in 2006 ) * 30 - Gregor Frenkel Frank , Dutch actor, presenter and writer (deceased in 2011 ) ; April * 1 - Milan Kundera , Czech writer * 2 - Frans Andriessen , Dutch politician * 5 - Hugo Claus , Belgian-Dutch writer (deceased in 2008 ) * 5 - Ivar Giaever , Norwegian physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 5 - Nigel Hawthorne , British actor (deceased in 2001 ) * 5 - Joe Meek , English music producer (deceased in 1967 ) * 6 - Liliane Brekelmans-Gronert , Dutch founder of the Liliane Foundation (deceased in 2009 ) * 6 - André Previn , American conductor, pianist and composer * 7 - Bob Denard , French military, police officers, secret service employee and mercenary leader (deceased in 2007 ) * 8 - Jacques Brel , Belgian chansonnier (deceased in 1978 ) * 10 - Adam Jansma , Dutch sculptor (deceased in 1965 ) * 13 - Waldemar Philippi , German footballer (deceased in 1990 ) * 14 - Gerry Anderson , British producer and director, (including Thunderbirds ) * 17 - James Last , German conductor (deceased in 2015 ) * 19 - Jean Defraigne , Belgian politician * 20 - Adri Suykerbuyk , Dutch cyclist * 23 - Heimen Lagerwaard , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2006 ) * 25 - Yvette Williams , New Zealand athlete * 26 - Herman Le Compte , Flemish doctor (deceased in 2008 ) * 28 - Rogelio Salmona , Colombian architect (deceased in 2007 ) * 29 - Ray Barretto , American musician (deceased in 2006 ) * 29 - Cor van Rijn , Dutch actor * 29 - Maurice Strong , Canadian entrepreneur and diplomat environment ; May * Jacques Planchard , Belgian province governor (deceased in 2013 ) * 2 - Link Wray , American guitarist (deceased in 2005 ) * 4 - Audrey Hepburn , Dutch-British actress and philanthropist (deceased in 1993 ) * 4 - Bert Schreuder , Dutch burg more star * 6 - Paul Lauterbur , American chemist (deceased in 2007 ) * 13 - Fred Martin , Scottish football goalkeeper (deceased in 2013 ) * 13 - Philibert Mees , Flemish composer, pianist and crime victims (deceased in 2006 ) * 15 - Andrew Bertie , British aristocrat (deceased in 2008 ) * 16 - Har Sanders , Dutch painter, draftsman and graphic artist (deceased in 2010 ) * 17 - Cees Slinger , Dutch jazz pianist (deceased in 2007 ) * 17 - Piet Wijn , Dutch cartoonist (deceased in 2010 ) * 19 - Harvey Cox , American theologian * 20 - Andre Cirino Carolus , Surinamese writer (deceased in 2003 ) * 20 - Eddie Garcia , Filipino actor and director. * 20 - Theo Koomen , Dutch sportscaster (deceased in 1984 ) * 20 - Charles Tilly , American sociologist, political scientist and historian (deceased in 2008 ) * 22 - Ahmed Fouad Negm , Egyptian poet (deceased in 2013 ) * 23 - Vanderborght French , Belgian politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 25 - Beverly Sills , American opera singer (deceased in 2007 ) * 28 - Bob Cleberg , American race car driver * 29 - Peter Higgs , British physicist ; June * 6 - Milan Nikolić , Yugoslavian footballer * 8 - Gastone Moschin , Italian actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 10 - Edward Osborne Wilson , American biologist * 12 - Hein van Breenen , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1990 ) * 12 - Anne Frank , the Jewish-Dutch writer (deceased in 1945 ) * 13 - Roman Kintanar , Filipino meteorologist (deceased in 2007 ) * 14 - Sjoerd Royer , president of the Supreme Court of the Netherlands * 17 - Ward Ruyslinck , Belgian writer * 17 - Jake Vander Heyden , Belgian painter * 20 - Eric van der Donk , Dutch actor * 21 - Ed Leeflang , Dutch poet (deceased in 2008 ) * 23 - Henri Pousseur , Belgian composer (deceased in 2009 ) * 23 - Rob Slotemaker , Dutch car and rally driver (deceased in 1979 ) * 26 - Rodney Nuckey , British racing driver (deceased in 2000 ) * 29 - Oriana Fallaci , Italian resistance fighter, journalist, publicist and writer (deceased in 2006 ) ; July * 1 - Gerald Edelman , American biologist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 2014 ) * 2 - Imelda Marcos , wife of President Ferdinand Marcos of the Philippines * 4 - Dick mistaken , Dutch journalist * 5 - Jacqueline Harpman , Belgian writer and psychoanalyst (deceased in 2012 ) * 7 - Georges Fillioud , French politician and journalist (deceased in 2011 ) * 7 - Reg Lindsay , Australian country singer and songwriter (deceased in 2008 ) * 9 - Hassan II of Morocco , King of Morocco (deceased in 1999 ) * 9 - Lee Hazlewood , American country singer, songwriter and music producer (deceased in 2007 ) * 10 - Harry Bannink , Dutch composer, arranger and pianist (deceased in 1999 ) * 10 - Jef Cassiers , Flemish actor (the Alverman in Johan and the Alverman ) (deceased in 1987 ) * 13 - Eugen Tajmer , Danish singer, manager and impresario (deceased in 2009 ) * 16 - Grethe Sonck , Danish actress (deceased in 2010 ) * 18 - Adelaide Tambo , South African politician and anti-apartheid activist (deceased in 2007 ) * 21 - Mauritz von Strachwitz , German racing driver * 24 - Ton Stadhouders , Dutch mayor (deceased in 2010 ) * 26 - Paul Sjak Shie , Surinamese politician and lawyer (deceased in 2006 ) * 26 - Alexis Weissenberg , Bulgarian pianist (deceased in 2012 ) * 28 - Remco Campert , Dutch writer * 29 - Jean Baudrillard , French sociologist, cultural critic and philosopher (deceased in 2007 ) * 31 - José Santamaría , Spanish-Uruguayan footballer and football coach ; August * 1 - Bob Bonte , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 1988 ) * 2 - Bernard L. Kowalski , American film and television director (deceased in 2007 ) * 2 - André Soeperman , Surinamese politician (deceased in 1977 ) * 5 - Andreu Alfaro , Spanish sculptor and artist (deceased in 2012 ) * 6 - Willy Kernen , Swiss footballer (deceased in 2009 ) * 8 - Ronnie Biggs , British train robber (deceased in 2013 ) * 8 - Sabri Godo , Albanian politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 9 - Henk Romijn Meijer , Dutch writer, essayist, poet, linguist and translator (deceased in 2008 ) * 11 - Alun Hoddinott , Welsh composer (deceased in 2008 ) * 11 - Jan Masman , Dutch politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 12 - Charles Moore , American athlete * 12 - Buck Owens , American country singer (deceased in 2006 ) * 18 - Theresia Vreugdenhil , Dutch couturier (deceased in 2012 ) * 20 - Gerda Antti , Swedish writer * 24 - Yasser Arafat , leader of the Palestinian PLO (deceased in 2004 ) * 27 - Ira Levin , American writer (deceased in 2007 ) ; September * 1 - Walter Lim A Po , Surinamese lawyer, politician and diplomat * 1 - Kostas Paskalis , Greek opera singer (deceased in 2007 ) * 3 - Carlo Clerici , Swiss cyclist (deceased in 2007 ) * 3 - Wouter van Harselaar , Dutch farmer and politician * 4 - Max Soliven , Filipino journalist and newspaper publisher (deceased in 2006 ) * 5 - Andrian Nikolayev , Russian astronaut (deceased in 2004 ) * 5 - Ildefonso Santos jr. , Filipino landscape architect and national artist (deceased in 2014 ) * 10 - Janos Bedl , Hungarian footballer and football coach (deceased in 1987 ) * 11 - Helmut Bracht , German footballer and football coach (deceased in 2011 ) * 11 - Burhan Dogancay , Turkish artist (deceased in 2013 ) * 12 - Guus Zoutendijk , Dutch politician and businessman (deceased in 2005 ) * 14 - Maurice Vachon , Canadian wrestler (deceased in 2013 ) * 15 - David Clarke , British racing driver (deceased in 2002 ) * 15 - Murray Gell-Mann , American physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 17 - Eliseo Prado , Argentine footballer * 17 - Stirling Moss , British racing driver * 18 - Armando , Dutch painter and writer * 19 - Léon De Lathouwer , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2008 ) * 21 - Sándor Kocsis , Hungarian footballer (deceased in 1979 ) * 25 - Ronnie Barker , British comedian and actor (deceased in 2005 ) * 27 - Txillardegi , Basque politician, linguist and writer (deceased in 2012 ) * 30 - Dorothee Solle , German Lutheran theologian (deceased in 2003 ) ; October * 1 - Ernesto Grillo , Argentine footballer (deceased in 1998 ) * 6 - Bruno Cremer , French actor (deceased in 2010 ) * 7 - Dirkje Kuik , Dutch writer (deceased in 2008 ) * 13 - Walasse Ting , Chinese-American painter (deceased in 2010 ) * 14 - Yvon Durelle , British boxer (deceased in 2007 ) * 15 - Karel Van Rompuy , Belgian banker (deceased in 2013 ) * 18 - Kees Fens , Dutch critic and essayist (deceased in 2008 ) * 18 - Ans Wortel , Dutch artist (deceased in 1996 ) * 25 - Paul Schruers , Belgian bishop of Hasselt (deceased in 2008 ) * 29 - Yevgeny Primakov , Russian politician (deceased in 2015 ) * 31 - Bud Spencer , Italian actor and swimmer ; November * 1 - Rudy Kousbroek , Dutch writer (deceased in 2010 ) * 2 - Amar Bose , American entrepreneur (deceased in 2013 ) * 2 - Richard Taylor , Canadian physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 5 - Lennart Johansson , Swedish former president of UEFA * 5 - Joris Tjebbes , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 2001 ) * 6 - Francy Boland , Belgian jazz pianist, composer and arranger (deceased in 2005 ) * 6 - Ben Smits , Dutch pianist and music educator (deceased in 2008 ) * 9 - Imre Kertész , Hungarian writer and Nobel Prize winner * 10 - Wout Wagtmans , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1994 ) * 12 - Grace Kelly , American actress (deceased in 1982 ) * 13 - Jaime Gil de Biedma , Spanish poet (deceased in 1990 ) * 15 - Ed Asner , American actor * 15 - James Brady , American tabloid journalist (deceased in 2009 ) * 16 - Renate Rubinstein , Dutch columnist (deceased in 1990 ) * 17 - Jimmy Reece , American race car driver (deceased in 1958 ) * 20 - Gabriel Ochoa Uribe , Colombian footballer and football coach * 28 - Berry Gordy , American music producer, founder of Motown Records ; December * 1 - Alfred Moisiu , Albanian President * 2 - Jaap Boersma , Dutch politician and director (deceased in 2012 ) * 6 - Nikolaus Harnoncourt , Austrian cellist and conductor * 9 - Bob Hawke , Australian politician * 12 - Zaharira Harifai , Israeli actress (deceased in 2013 ) * 12 - John Osborne , English playwright (deceased in 1994 ) * 13 - Jaap Kruithof , Flemish moral philosopher (deceased in 2009 ) * 13 - Christopher Plummer , Canadian actor * 14 - John Brake , Dutch athlete (deceased in 2014 ) * 16 - Wim Jongbloed , Dutch jazz pianist and music arranger (deceased in 1982 ) * 19 - Humphrey Mijnals , Surinamese-Dutch footballer * 21 - Erwin de Vries , Surinamese artist * 22 - Hugo Loetscher , Swiss writer (deceased in 2009 ) * 23 - Chet Baker , American jazz trumpeter and vocalist (deceased in 1988 ) * 24 - Lucien Hanswijk , Belgian athlete * 24 - Mary Higgins Clark , American writer of crime novels * 25 - Aad de Koning , Dutch skater * 28 - Martin Schmidt , Dutch astronomer * 30 - Bob Bouma , Dutch television presenter (deceased in 2009 ) * 31 - Mies Bouwman , Dutch television presenter ; date unknown * Isolda Cresta , Brazilian actress (deceased in 2009 ) Deceased ; January * 16 - Armand De Riemaecker (75), Belgian politician * 16 - Emanuel Marcus Red (77), Dutch architect * 22 - Cornelis Lely (74), Dutch hydraulic engineer, minister and governor * 24 - William Royaards (62), Dutch theater director ; February * 3 - Agner Erlang (51), Danish mathematician * 4 - Zotte Nelles (73), Duffels village figure * 6 - Maria Christina of Austria (70), Queen Mother of Spain * 12 - Lillie Langtry (75), British actress * 14 - Thomas Burke (54), American athlete * 24 - André Messager (75), French composer and conductor ; March * 2 - Georges Nélis (43), founder Belgian Sabena * 3 - Octave Van Rysselberghe (73), Flemish Belgian architect * 13 - Henry Scott Tuke (71), English painter * 17 - Henricus Huijbers (47), Dutch historian * 20 - Eduard Meijer (51), Dutch swimmer and water polo player ; April * 4 - Carl Benz (84), German inventor * 11 - Edmond Thieffry (36), Belgian aviation pioneer and 1st ace WO * 25 - Johannes Hendrik Carpentier Alting (65), Dutch professor * 28 - Henry of Heuckelum (49), Dutch footballer and Olympic bronze medal winner ; May * 2 - Jose Maria Rubio y Peralta (64), Spanish priest and saint * 7 - Charles Cooley (64), American sociologist ; June * 3 - Cornelis Easton (64), Dutch journalist and popular science writer * 11 - Gyula Andrássy II (68), Austria-Hungarian politician * 12 - Fernando María Guerrero (56), Filipino writer and poet * 15 - Charles F. Brush (80), American electrical engineer * 18 - Carlo Airoldi (59), Italian athlete * 26 - Amandus Adamson (73), Estonian sculptor ; July * 27 - Raoul Pictet (83), Swiss chemist and physicist ; August * 3 - Emile Berliner (78), German-American electrical engineer and inventor * 4 - Carl Auer von Welsbach (70), Austrian scientist and inventor * 10 - Aletta Jacobs (75), Dutch physician and feminist * 23 - Charles of Woestijne (51), Flemish writer ; September * 18 - Hippolyte Petitjean (75), French painter * 24 - Richard Adolf Zsigmondy (64), Austrian-German chemist and Nobel Prize winner ; October * 20 - Jose Batlle y Ordonez (73), Uruguayan president ; November * 17 - Herman Hollerith (69), American inventor of the punch card * 18 - Henricus van de Wetering (78), Dutch archbishop * 23 - Arvid Kleven (29), Norwegian composer * 24 - Georges Clemenceau (88), French prime minister ; December * 10 - Franz Rosenzweig (43), German religious philosopher * 29 - Wilhelm Maybach (83), German industrialist Weather Extremes in Belgium * February 14 : Lowest Temperature -19.0 ° C in Ostend (lowest temperature of the century on the coast) and -22.9 ° C in Leopoldsburg. * February 15 : ice dams in rivers and canals. On the Meuse and the North Sea there are ice floes. * February 20 : Most Coldest decade of the century, average temperatures -8.9 ° C. * February : February with lowest relative humidity 74% (normal 83.9%). * March : March with lowest average wind speed: 3 m / s (normally 4 m / s). * April 22 : Lowest Temperature -3.9 ° C in Leopoldsburg and -6.1 ° C at the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). * September 3 : Maximum temperature to 33.6 ° C in Wardin (Bastogne). * September 4 : Maximum temperature to 34.9 ° C in Uccle. * December 29 : Wind Gust of 162 km / h in Haren, near Brussels. * December : December with highest average wind speed: 6.1 m / s (normally 4 m / s). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions Category:1929